


Test Subject: Tifa Lockhart

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Beheading, Corruption, F/M, Guro, Nipple Torture, Nipplefucking, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Tifa sneaks into the Shinra Building on her own - and gets captured and then taken to Hojo. The mad scientist uses her as a test subject in one of his experiments - breeding her with the use of one of his creations.
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Kudos: 10





	Test Subject: Tifa Lockhart

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a sequel now https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903608

Charging into the Shinra Headquarters skyscraper through the front door seemed like a really dumb idea to Tifa Lockhart. Barret and Cloud wanted to barge in through the front door - even though that would alert Shinra of their attack. It’d mostly likely mean fighting more of their soldiers that the company would throw at them. She didn’t stop them from doing that, though - she decided that would draw the attention to the main entrance. Like that, it’d hopefully mean less soldiers for her to deal with on the upper floors. So, as the two men went into the building’s lobby, Tifa chose to go for the scenic route - sneaking through the back and then just taking the stairs up the tower.

For some time, it seemed as if she was correct - the black-haired martial artist encountering no soldiers on her way up. However, as she began to approach the top floors - around the 60th floor mark - her luck soon ran out. Soldiers began to bar her path upwards, forcing her to sneak around to get across. Even that became impossible further on - and the black-haired girl was forced to take them down to proceed. With her training, and her remarkable physical strength, it wasn’t that hard for her to take them out - the element of surprise letting the girl take care of the Shinra footsoldiers without them even realizing she was there. Kicks to their heads, powerful punches and even in a few cases snapping necks when necessary, Tifa continued upwards - going into the floors in the high 60s.

The higher she got, the more soldiers were there - but still no sight of Aerith. At that point, Tifa began to wonder if going in alone like that was a good idea. How would they even be able to come back down like this? Maybe it’d be best if she just waited for her two friends to catch up… But she had no guarantee they had succeeded in their frontal assault. So, she decided she needed to press on - smashing through the next group of guards in her way. However, with how many there were of them, she had failed to hit all in time - and he managed to sound the alarm. After he did that, more soldiers began to arrive at the floor - forcing Tifa to abandon her caution. She had to fight back against them, and fight back with all she had. For a while, she managed to hold her own against them. However, there seemed to be no end to them - for every soldier she defeated, two more arrived to help subdue her. Eventually, they were just too much for her to handle - the girl getting overwhelmed.

Upon her capture, the soldiers wasted no time in getting to have some fun in Tifa. They proceeded to grope her huge tits through her tight, white top. They also removed the suspenders that held her miniskirt in place. Their hands ventured underneath it, feeling up her thighs and even rubbing her pussy through her panties. Her tits were far too big for them to be satisfied with just groping them, though - her top ending up ripped off very soon. Now, her tits were revealed - Tifa blushing because of the exposure. The soldiers continued to squeeze them with their fingers for some more time, all while discussing how to handle the woman. Using her for their pleasure could be fun… But letting their guard down with an intruder only invited trouble - and they didn’t want to get on their superiors’ bad side. It would be best if they just handed her off to one of the higher-ups, and let them decide, what to do with the woman - like that, they’d be avoiding responsibility for whatever happened to her.

As it happened, the nearest Shinra official was Professor Hojo, as his laboratory was on the 67th floor. Tifa struggled as they led her towards it, but their grip was too hard on her - their hands still feeling her tits up along with pulling her along. Entering the lab, Tifa was surprised to see that the reason she ventured into the tower was there, too. Aerith was in the lab - and what Tifa saw of her disgusted and terrified her. The girl’s pink dress was in tatters - and, more importantly, she was in the middle of having sex. Calling it rape would be more accurate, though - the screams and the tears she could see on her face definitely suggested that. It wasn’t even a human fucking her! Just some orange cat-like monster, thrusting into the girl’s bleeding slit over and over… W-were these thorns on its cock? Tifa couldn’t fathom, how much that should hurt…

The soldiers quickly brought her right to Hojo, the scientist eyeing her. His sight was drawn to her huge tits - enough that he, too, gave them a firm grope. However, unlike the hold the soldiers subjected her titties to, it didn’t seem he was doing it for fun… Rather, he was just judging their composition - and thinking, which of his creations he should offer her to. “Oh, she’ll make just a fine test subject!” He cackled after letting go of her tits - his gaze returning to the current pair in the glass dome that served as the safe space for his experiments to be held in. The feline animal was still mating with the ancients’ girl - but after the initial success of the experiment of putting two specimens from rare species together, Hojo had already lost interest in it. Of course, he was very curious what kind of offspring their union would produce… But the answer to that question certainly wouldn’t come now - so for now, there was no need to keep the two of them there. With a few flicks of the controls on his console, the man caused the floor of the glass dome to be lowered - taking the cat and his semi-human bride into one of the holding cells for the results of Hojo’s experiments.

“Now, put her in there!” He ordered while opening the door to the glass dome - and the soldiers began to drag Tifa towards it. Having seen what Aerith had been submitted to, Tifa began to struggle even harder than before - even able to break the soldier’s hold on one of her arms for a moment. With a quick blow of her first, she knocked out the one holding her from that direction - just a little more, and she’d be free! However, before she could assault the men on the other side, one of them cracked his rifle across the back of her head. Stars appeared in front of her eyes for a moment, her losing most of its strength - enough for the soldiers to regain their grasp on her. Then, they led the limp girl to the experiment zone - and threw her straight in. The door slammed shut right behind her - ensuring that she would not be able to escape, while still allowing for a perfect view of everything that was about to happen to her.

Recovering from the attack that took her out, Tifa got up - her giant tits bouncing as she did. Even if her head still hurt a bit, the martial artist turned to face the closed door. She hit it with her fists a few times - then tried going for a few kicks. However, all she gained from that was pain in her knuckles and feet - the glass far too durable for her to be able to break it. It had to contain monsters far more powerful than she could ever be, after all… And she was about to meet one of them. The whizz of a platform being raised behind her caused her to turn around again - her tits moving from side to side as she spun. A few moments after she did, the platform finished raising - showing the girl just what Hojo had picked for her.

It was a monster Hojo had dubbed Sample:H0512. The monster towered over the girl, nearly double her height. Aside from the size difference, the first thing Tifa had noticed was its two asymmetrical, huge arms. One of them served as base for three long claws - the other one was much, much thicker. The spikes that covered it also made it pretty dangerous - the whole arm just one huge club that Tifa knew could definitely hurt her if it connected. Then, far above her was a maw that was made of scary, sharp teeth - and the girl wondered if it was going to devour her. That would be such a terrible way to go… Lower down - past the monster’s relatively narrow waist - were the monster’s legs. While its thighs looked strong, they looked pretty frail to Tifa. Maybe if she attacked them, she’d be able to topple the monster… And then what? As she wondered that, the creature had noticed her. Tifa was able to see how much the sight of her bare tits excited the monster, too - for a huge cock formed between its legs. Its tip was still pointing downwards, with precum leaking out of it already - droplets of the green liquid splattering on the ground below.

As if one monster being there wasn’t enough, it was also accompanied by a few huge, yellow bugs. They had just one eye at the front of their bodies, and some sharp spikes for its front and back legs. While they weren’t from the same species as the first monster, they clearly seemed to be in a symbiotic relationship with it - so Hojo had named them Sample:H0512-opts. They, too, had taken notice of Tifa - and the monsters all began to go towards her. She had just enough time to assume a battle stance as they did that. The opts got to the girl first, rolling towards her with a lot of momentum. She managed to kick one of them off-course, leading to it going past her and slamming into the glass behind her. However, she failed to react to the other in time - and that momentum translated into it slamming into her body pretty roughly. The girl stumbled back, but managed to keep standing - even as the bug latched onto one of her legs. Smacking it with her fist a few times, she was able to get it off - but not before its claws had latched onto her miniskirt. With a surprised cry, Tifa felt it be pulled down, before tearing as the monster finally got off her leg - taking the now-torn piece of clothing with it.

Now only in her white panties, Tifa looked back up just in time to see the main H0512 surprisingly close to her. Even if it lacked the speed its companions possessed, she gave it enough time to get to her - and it was swinging its club-like arm at her, too! However, she still had enough time to react. Running away, she watched the monster slowly turn around, trying to keep up with her. However, it was just a bit to slow - its weapon passing just inches from her face. After circling the monster for a bit, Tifa was able to get behind it. Then, with all the strength she had in her, she struck out at the backs of the monster’s legs - and happily watched it wobble. Just a few more hits, and she was sure it’d fall! She was so focused on that idea that she failed to notice as the opts got back to her - only remembering about the yellow insects as their heavy forms caught onto both of her arms at once. Their weight pulled her down, Tifa falling backwards and to the ground - all while attempting to get them off. However, her tries were futile - the bugs’ hold on her upper limbs impossible for her to deal with. All she could do was lay on the ground and wait - while the giant monster turned around to face her again.

Once it was her directly in front of her, the monster used its claws to snatch her up - Tifa suddenly finding herself in the air. She watched with horror as the monster lowered her towards its giant cock - which was now fully erect. Smashing through her panties, the monster pushed its cock inside her - with scraps of white cloth also forced into her pussy. I-it was so big… Tifa felt her inner walls stretch in size in order to allow the monstrous dick in. However… Being filled up like that wasn’t exactly unpleasant. She was repulsed by having to take a cock like that inside her… But she couldn’t deny that it also felt good. The claws holding her proceeded to pull her up and down its cock, making its erection slam deep into her. While the monster was just as slow in jerking off using her body as it was with keeping up with her before, its strength was beyond comparison - and the girl found herself happy that it was directed straight into her pussy instead of, say, beating her into a pulp. Like this, she actually able to enjoy the rough penetration it was submitting her to. Ah, it felt so good… It didn’t take Tifa to start moaning as H0512 continued to hammer its giant member into her slit. Even having her cervix be torn apart, the cock starting to fill her womb up too, didn’t put an end to it - the black-haired girl happily squealing in pleasure while trying to grind her hips on the monstrous shaft inside her. Girl spunk leaked freely out of her opening, lubricating the shaft inside her with her arousal and allowing it to go into her pussy very smoothly. It didn’t take Tifa too long to reach her first climax on the monster’s dick - the strong girl reduced to just a moaning slut as she quickly gave in to her lust.

Now that their partner had the human female firmly in its grip, the opts no longer needed to keep holding onto Tifa’s arms. Instead, the girl’s massive, delicious breasts were just next to them - and so the bug-like monsters crawled onto them instead. Stabbing their spikes into her tits not to fall off - Tifa only answering the pain with more moans - they were ready to mate, too. A small, bug-like proboscis popped out from the middle of each’s belly, their slimy reproductive organs wiping against the girl’s tits. Tifa shivered in more pleasure as her boobs were stimulated like that - her moans growing even harder as the bugs rubbed their meat tubes against her nipples. Each proboscis was topped off with a small, yet very sharp spike - and the opts shoved it right into the erect buds that crowned her boobs.

At that point, Tifa was already in the midst of a climax, and so she didn’t really care for the weird sensation in her nipples. Sure, it hurt a little, but the woman didn’t mind - because the sensation was also pretty pleasant. Because of that, the opts were free to force their insect dicks right into her milk ducts - penetrating the ample flesh of her breasts. Showing apart her titmeat and fat that formed them, the opts proceeded to nipplefuck the girl - showing their mating organs deep into her boobies. They proceeded to hump them far more quickly then the H0512 did, and so their climaxes were also much quicker. Before long, they both came - injecting Tifa’s tits with their green cum. Their semen was quickly absorbed by the girl’s knockers, making them only swell in size - growing even bigger than they already were. It also caused them to take on a slight, greenish tint - not that Tifa could notice.

The sensation of having something shoot straight into her tits was so weird… And yet, it was also so pleasant! She had only barely recovered from her first climax, and the nipplefucking and the semen flooding into her body already was making Tifa build up to another climax. The H0512 had picked up the pace, its cock fucking her harder and harder - a sign that it was nearing a climax of its own. A bulge appeared at the front of her belly, allowing the scientist and soldiers to make out the outline of the cock stretching her womb. Then, the professor’s creation came - ballooning Tifa’s belly with its spunk. Hojo watched it intently, hoping to see, what effects that would have on her body. In fact, H0512 had been given a sample of Jenova cells - cells which had infused its reproductive system, among others. Now, some of those cells have been shot right into Tifa’s body in the form of the monster’s cum - flooding her womb with Jenova-infused seed. The same went for the bugs which were still fucking the girl’s boobs - and just like with them, the H0512’s jizz started to melt right into the walls of Tifa’s uterus. It was the main purpose of this experiment - to inject a human with Jenova cells in a different way. Now, Tifa was just another of Hojo’s creations - and the scientist was curious, just how would she turn out.

Even with cum flooding her belly, Tifa didn’t stop bouncing up and down the H0512’s cock. She kept moaning all the time, her red face already broken with pleasure. All she wanted at that point was to cum again - so she didn’t really notice that the bulge in her stomach began to disappear as more and more of the monster’s spunk was taken in by her body. Going up and down - her tits bouncing around even with the insect clamps on them - she just fucked the creature to another climax, enjoying the waves of pleasure that washed over her as she came again. The first signs of Jenova’s corruption taking hold of her were already there - for her pussy ended up gushing far more girl spunk than it did before. Once she had recovered from her climax, that corruption had already progressed far beyond that - the once strong-willed girl now reduced to just a drooling slut.

Following that, Hojo decided to keep Tifa inside the glass dome for some more time - the girl kept impaled on the H0512’s cock with the opts still fucking her titties. They continued to cum in and over her for some more time - continuing the transformation Tifa was undergoing. Her skin began to change color, turning a pale, dull grey instead of her usual bright complexion. Some swollen veins had popped up all across her skin - clearly visible right through it. Her eyes changed their color, too - turning a sharp, malicious red instead of the gentle, warm red they usually were. Her sense of self began to fade away, more and more of the girl’s brain filled with just pleasure. Losing her individuality while being taken over by Jenova cells was nothing unusual - though the end result differed from the norm. With all sense of self gone, her body defaulted to its most basic instinct - that was, to reproduce. She kept fucking the H0512 with the intention to breed for as long as she could - but eventually, her unsated lust was too much even for the monster. It pulled out and set her down, but Tifa kept trying to force her pussy onto its limp cock anyways. It took clobbering her with its bludgeon arm and knocking her out to actually get her to leave it alone - the monster backing away from her.

Taking advantage of Tifa’s unconsciousness, Hojo made the H0512 descend back to the holding cells. Then, he had the soldiers pull Tifa out of the glass dome - her naked, cum-covered body free to be enjoyed by all. He himself stood in the back as the soldiers began thrusting their cocks into her pussy, ass and mouth - some even trying to go for the openings in her nipples created by the bug-like monsters. All in all, they submitted Tifa’s unconscious form to a group fucking - enjoying the girl’s many holes. They hugged their cocks so tightly - even her pussy, which was forced to take that enormous cock! As the girl woke up, she was very happy to feel that many cocks used on her. She eagerly slurped on the dick in her mouth, grabbed her oversized tits with her hands and moved them around the meat shafts penetrating them, and ground her hips against the cocks in her pussy and mouth. Her service was enough to make the soldiers assisting Hojo cum very quickly - but she wanted more than that. She didn’t let any of their cocks go, just continuing to keep them inside her until they were ready to fuck her again - all while still trying to fuck the soldiers with her slutty form. Nothing remained of the girl who snuck into the building to save her friend - instead, there was just a black-haired, giant-tittied whore.

Tifa’s eagerness, as good as it seemed initially, soon began to wear the soldiers out. Cumming a second time, many of them were already spent - but the girl still wasn’t willing to let them go. She desired sex and nothing else - paying no mind to the limitations of the soldiers’ bodies. Whenever one of them would try to leave, she’d just pull him back to her. The girl was strong already before, but the Jenova cells pushed her physical prowess to a level she wouldn’t even dream of reaching before. As she began to working on the soldiers cocks again, many of them looked at Hojo - begging the man to help them. They wouldn’t dare to risk attacking her now that she held their dicks so close to her - plus they were afraid of the strength she showed while ensuring that their dicks would stay inside her. Hojo, however, having noted her behaviour down, grew bored of watching her fuck them. She was nowhere near the goal of creating a new, living ancient - in the end, she was yet another failed experiment. And it seemed quite a dangerous one to his soldiers, too… He didn’t really care about them, and he knew President Shinra would appreciate a deadly weapon like this… But it seemed that it would be such a hassle to keep the girl under control. So instead, it seemed that terminating the girl would be a better idea… and it’d also give him more data on how subjects infused with Jenova cells behaved after taking what would be lethal wounds for a normal human.

Having decided on that, Hojo looked at one of the soldiers who had abstained from joining in the orgy. It was a female one… And as it happened, she was also a member of the SOLDIER program, unlike those grunts. That meant she would be able to dispatch the girl easily - and he ordered her to do just that. Approaching Tifa from behind, the woman drew her sword. The black-haired girl didn’t even notice, too caught up in the sex she was trying to put the footsoldiers through. So the swordswoman was free to just slice right through her neck, beheading the girl on the spot. The man inside her mouth managed to pull back just enough for the sword to miss his cock - but it still kept her head in place even as it was cut off. Blood shot out of the cut that had been made in her neck, Tifa’s body starting to spasm before falling over and letting go of her boobs. Once her neck stump stopped being covered by the rest of her neck, it began to fountain blood - all while allowing the soldiers to finally pull out.

Tifa’s head couldn’t process what was happening. Her pussy was gone, along with the rest of her body - but she still wanted to serve people, as much as she could. She still sucked on the limp dick in her mouth, all until the female soldier grabbed her head and pulled it off that dick - and shoved it right into her own slit. She didn’t want to participate in the orgy as she lacked the tools to do so, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t just as turned on as the men were. Now that Tifa’s mouth wasn’t working on a cock anymore, it could serve the girl’s slit instead - and she enjoyed just that. Tifa’s tongue was still twitching hard, the black-haired girl still trying to lick and suck on whatever she could get her mouth on - which, in this case, was just the pussy and clit of the female soldier. Tifa didn’t really care about it though, working hard on setting the girl off. Her head continued to do it for as long as it could - even able to get the girl off before fading away - her final thoughts only filled with sex.

Her cum-covered corpse and her head were both deposited in a tank - one of the many in a line that contained other of Hojo’s failed experiments. Most of them were female, and for a good reason - as Jenova was female, the man believed that a female host would be more accurate. The Jenova cells inside the girl’s body were very effective - keeping it alive even after her head was gone. She was still as warm as when she was first infused with her cells, and would stay like that forever. Her holes would also stay just as tight - her pussy, anus and nipples all perfectly fuckable. Her neck stump was another option for a man to fuck - and each of those holes would grip the user’s cock just so firmly! Even if she was supposed not to be taken out of the tank - as Hojo wanted to observe the changes to her body as time progressed with no outside interference - many of the Shinra soldiers would just let the girl out of the tank from time to time, making her serve them as the perfect headless, yet living sex doll. Her head also got its share of usage whenever that happened - her face wearing its mindless, slutty expression forever.


End file.
